Curiosity
by Sesshomaru's only mate and love
Summary: This is a dark story but I do hope you will like it this story contains character death and a lot of sadness. More Summary in the first chapter, trust me you will enjoy. Yoai
1. Summary

I do not own Fruits basket but I'm glad I didn't because if I did the book would seas to end with out confusement.

* * *

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Curiosity **

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

This is the whole summary

For the past Year Yuki and Kyo been going out keeping their secret from everyone but some. Yes of course Shigure know and is keeping this lovely thing at easy from Akito. But Kyo being the cat and all is a little too cruise at what Akito knows or heard from others. But of course everyone knows the riddle about the cruise cat but can Kyo remember everything before he is caught at his noisy act?

What will Yuki do when his best and great treasure is gone and who will try to end his life because of his hidden love with Kyo and why do I ask questions that can't be anwser?

Because I'm giving you questions to wonder on when you start to read. This story contains Lemon at the beging and couples are (Yuki&Kyo), (Tohru&shigure) Various sad parts. I hope you enjoy.

Also for three months Shigure and Tohru have been going out and having fun with Hatori's and Ayame. And yes Yuki and kyo were surprise but after noticing how much them two have fallen in love with each other they started to think of it less then strange. But I guess with all this talking I'm doing your starting to die for the story so here you go the story of pain and tears of sadness please no flames and do tell if tears form in your eyes.


	2. Just a normal day

I do not own Fruits basket and I never will.

**

* * *

**

Just a normal day

* * *

'Yuki, Kyo time for breakfast' said Tohru softly as she knocked on Yuki's door all ready knowing the two were inside Yuki's room fast asleep in each others arms. After a soft stern and small yes was heard Tohru walked back down the stairs to eat before school.

'Kyo get up' said Yuki as he softly shook the sleeping orange head beside him awake. 'Please love just awhile longer' moaned Kyo as he turned towards the wall that he usually sleeps towards.

'Come on Kyo we have school and I want to at lest eat this time' wined Yuki as he once again gave a soft shook at Kyo's tired body. 'Come on Yuki just a little more time' moaned Kyo as he turned again only this time facing the angry Yuki.

'You promise that today I could have breakfast with you and be on time to school too' said Yuki as he looked at the half eyes open Kyo. 'Uh' moaned Kyo as he moved his body to turn towards the wall but was stopped by an out stretched snow white arm.

'If you don't I'll just sleep alone tonight' said Yuki with a little sadness in his voice. 'Okay, Okay but you'll have to do me tonight' said Kyo as he rose from the bed with tired eyes. 'Alright' said Yuki as he walked over to the closet and pulled out two male school uniforms and boxers.

'Here, if we hurry we can take a quick shower to get clean' said Yuki seductively as he swung two towels in his hands back and forth. 'Shower' said Kyo with excitement as he quickly jumped out of the bed with the school uniform that Yuki tossed to him in his hands and ran over to the slightly laughing Yuki.

'I knew that would make you get up faster' said Yuki as he ran into his own personal bathroom and away from Kyo's nude and running body.

(Down stair at the table)

'It sounds like they've woke up' said Shigure with a smile as he continue reading the morning paper taking a sip of coffee every now and then. After hearing that Tohru gave a little but loud enough for Shigure to hear 'sigh'.

'What is wrong my flower I told you after school me and you along with Hatori and Ayame will have our own fun. 'I know it's just that with the promise and all I have to go to school and wait till it's over to be with you guys' said Tohru a little sad at the fact that Yuki and Kyo can have fun anytime they want.

'I promise that as soon as school is over the four of use will go out to eat and have lots of fun like we used to before we lost track of time' said Shigure as he lifted up Tohru's chin from over the table and placed a soft kiss a-pone her lips. After the long yet great kiss had ended Tohru turned once again to her uneaten food.

After Tohru finished her food she stood and slowly walked to the kitchen to clean her dish and wait for the others to finish so they could go to school. 'After school me and Tohru will be leaving to meet up with Hatori and Ayame for brunch and more' said Shigure with a smug look as he looked at the eating boy's and a sitting down Tohru.

'How long will you guy's be out' asked Kyo who wanted to know how may hours of fun would him and Yuki have later. 'Uh well be out maybe all night I was thinking of checking out that new hotel or maybe that private hot spring in the county a whiles from here' said Shigure as he rubbed his chin in wonder.

'Oo the hot spring sounds nice' sad Tohru as she looked at Shigure with a deep smile. 'Well then I'll tell Hatori to make us some reservation for an all nighter' said Shigure as he stood up and walked over to the phone to call Hatori about the hot spring and also Ayame.

'Cool looks like we'll have the house to ourselves' said kyo as he stood up and took Yuki's and his plates to the kitchen. 'Well let's go I don't want to be late again' said Yuki as he and Tohru stood up to leave for school along with the returning Kyo.

'Wait my little angel' said Shigure as he quickly stood up and grabbed Tohru's arm. 'Yes' said Tohru as she turned to her happily smiling love, 'you forgot my kiss goodbye' said Shigure as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Tohru's lips. After the kiss broke Shigure quickly pushed Tohru in a hurry to school way and walked back inside to finish his coffee and newspaper.

(After school that day)

'I can't wait to see what Shigure-san has planned for tonight besides the hot spring' said Tohru with joy as she walked home with the also happy of tonight Yuki and Kyo. 'So Kyo what kind of fun are we going to have tonight' asked Yuki who knew that Kyo mind was just fluttering with great ideas for tonight since he hardly paid attention in class.

'It's a secret you'll just have to find out when we get home' said Kyo with an evil grin of pleasure. 'The woods are coming into view' said Tohru who had started to like telling Yuki and Kyo when the woods were coming up so they could hold hands the rest of the way home.

'Oh thanks Tohru' said Yuki as he and Kyo reach out and grabbed Each others forever waiting to hold one another hands. 'Your welcome' said Tohru as she walked ahead of the two with a smile of excite might of seeing Shigure again.

Moments later they saw the house come into view but as they came closer they could se more the just one or three shadows in there they all so on slender shadow that looked and was just like Akito's. 'What is that bastard doing here' said Kyo a little irritated that Akito was missing up their perfect night.

After quickly making that comment Kyo let go of Yuki's hand quickly walking ahead of the others listening to the conversation going on inside the house. Seeing the curiosity in the cat Yuki just shook his head and continued down the path to the house watching Kyo's cat ears pop up to get a better hearing of the evil on inside.

'You know what the say curiosity killed the cat' said a deep voice from behind Yuki and Tohru which made both of then turn around in fright. 'Haru what the hell are you doing sneaking up in us' said Yuki as he as a smile rest a-pone his face. 'Hatori told em to come over her because he was going to stop by Shigure's and could give me a rid home from there' said Haru as he started to walk between Tohru and Yuki in his white form. 'Oh Haru why may I ask did you say that theory about curious cats' asked Tohru who had notice that she forgot to ask about what he said before.

'Oh I don't know I guess it was the fact that Kyo was snooping around and listening to Akito's and the others conversation as if he wanted to know if they knew something' said Haru with an evil grin as he turned to Yuki with the smile still printed across his face. 'What? I don't care about that damn cat' said Yuki angrily as he tried to fool and hid their secret from Haru.

'I know I just wanted to look at you instead of Tohru' said Haru as he kept his gaze on Yuki's body. 'Well Haru you better rush on ahead it looks like Akito is walking out of the house along with Hatori' said Yuki as he tried to get the gaze of the cow off of him.

Looking ahead Haru then saw exactly what Yuki was talking about and began to speed off to the waiting people and car. 'Lets hurry Tohru I know you're just dieing to start your fun day with Shigure' said Yuki as he turned to the already running Tohru.

"Ha Tohru your cheated" yelled Yuki as he rushed off trying to beat Tohru to the house. But as he ran he couldn't forget the words that Haru said about what happens to a curious cat.

* * *

Author note

I hope you guy's like he story so far and yes I know the first chapter was lame but hey I hade to explain it all so please review and I promise to make the lemons scenes in the next chapter great.


End file.
